bluhbuhduhbuhduhfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Return of Dr. Sloth
The Return of the Return of Dr. Sloth is a plot set on the Virtupets Space Station. The Plot will be the very last plot that TNT will ever produce. Amongst other things, it introduced the horrible Dr. Sloth to Neopia once again, and it brought the Fuzio back. The Island Mystic, A roving reporter, Mr. Blu Maroo, A Rocket Scientist, Sarkis, Ursulla, and Buckley, Benjamin, Professor Chesterpot, King Kelpbeard, (possibly Nereid), Myncha, Grarrg , Brucey B, Capara, 00 Hog, R.S., Kauvara, Princess Vyssa and Advisor Wessle, two explorers named Bayner and Fingholl, Billy and Sarah, David Fuzio and Jubjub Yang, Blarthrox, Grimilix, Bibblebub, Grimcho,Ryanno, or Tostilup, Zyrolon, Tazzalor, Lisha, Kayla, Morris and Boris, and the Nightsteed, will protect the Neopian Universe from the evil Dr. Sloth. Our story starts at the Annual Neopian Cheat! Championships. With a prize of over 250,000 Neopoints at stake, Neopets from all over Neopia attend - hoping to carry off the trophy, the money, and of course, the title of Neopia's Biggest Cheat! If you haven't played it yet (and why not!), Cheat! is a card game on the Neopets site itself, and can be played here. Anyway... this competition was attended by some familiar characters, including Brucey B, 00 Hog, Princess Fernypoo and even Capara the Kyrii. With hundreds and hundreds of other players, what hope did they stand? This year would most probably be the same as last year, and the year before that... complete and utter failure. The busy, completely crowded hall was full of the players who had traveled from all corners of the globe. Suddenly a voice started to boom out across the room... and the room was suddenly quiet. They were about to announce the names for the first round. Brucey B began the competition on a lucky streak. He picked up the right cards and made all the right moves. His smiles began to turn into chuckles, and his chuckles began to turn into laughter... tonight was his night... nobody could beat him! The golden medallion around Brucey's neck was noticed by everybody... I mean, how could anybody have missed it? After every hand, Brucey would kiss his lucky coin, just to make sure his amazing luck never rubbed off! With the help of his coin, Brucey breezed through the quarter finals, the semi finals, and then to the final itself. He could not believe his luck, he would imagine a card in his head, and it would be the next card he picked up, every time! The final was over in 20 minutes, and Brucey had demolished both his opponents. Brucey was the new champion!! 250,000 Neopoints and the trophy was his!!! Brucey was delighted, he had finally won something, and could not stop thinking of the thousands of ways he could spend his prize money! A new yacht, a golden Neohome, and all the food he could ever dream of eating! Young Neopets would recognise him wherever he went, he would be the most famous Cheat! player in the whole of Neopia! However... a long long way away, and completely unknown to Brucey... somebody, or something was watching. That night, Brucey headed home. Opening the door of his Neohome, he prepared himself for bed, knowing that tomorrow he would celebrate in style! Brucey noticed a letter lying on the floor. That's funny, who would write ME a letter? thought Brucey as he bent down to pick it up. Brucey could not resist the offer! A great chance for him to win EVEN MORE Neopoints! With his lucky coin around his neck, how could he lose. As they walked into the main shops, Brucey had a thought. Kauvara runs the local magic shop, she must be VERY wise, perhaps she can help us, he told Capara. A couple of minutes later they entered the shop, and eagerly started telling the story of the Lucky Coin to Kauvara. She listened intently until Brucey finished then took a deep breath. Hmmm... I haven't noticed anything strange recently, although I have been busy in my shop. You know you should probably go to see the shop wizard, or perhaps that Brain Tree creature in the woods... If something is happening in Neopia, they would normally know about it. Sorry I can't help you more, here are some potions and fresh sandwiches, they should come in handy later on. With that Kauvara walked back into her shop, wished Brucey B the best of luck and locked the door tightly shut. Thank you, you have done well, hissed Sloth as he grabbed the medallion from the mysterious scarred Jetsam. I trust the carriers are loaded... we may proceed as planned''.' The mighty carrier ships launched with a thunderous roar, and flew off into the night... 'The next morning... ' [http://www.neopets.com/desert/plot.phtml?current_day=6&current_page=1 '''Page 1] As the sun set that night, two dark shapes flew through the night sky, still headed towards their final destination, travelling south... always south... Sloth relaxed back in his chair, surveying the dark forest beneath him. If he could hear the screams of terror coming from below, it would most probably have made him smile... but Sloth's mind was focused on something else. He gripped the coin in his hand tightly, knowing that tomorrow his journey would be over. Facing imminent doom, Capara's sobs began to fill the air. She begged for mercy, cried for her mommy and wailed how she wished she had never set eyes on the stupid coin. It was at that moment that streaks of sunlight began to shine through the branches of the trees all around... the sun had risen, but how.. it seemed like that they had hardly spent a whole hour in the forest. The red eyes in the darkness began to retreat, and the scary gnarled forest around was not at all frightening any more. The gnarled branches gently scooped Brucey B out of the mire and placed him on solid ground. Fernypoo was released although the scowl on her face was anything but thankful. Her dress was ruined! As they emerged from the thick forest, they couldn't believe what they saw. Shielding their eyes from the blinding light they could just make out what appeared to be a vast plain. In the distance was what appeared to be sand dunes. Sand Dunes??? Awed and confused, the three young Neopets stepped cautiously into the sunlight. Where are we? gasped Princess Fernypoo. I don't know, no-one has ever made it through the Haunted Woods before.... That same morning, many miles ahead of our adventuring trio.. Sloth had finally arrived at his destination. Uhhh... did anybody bring a map? All that morning, and most of the afternoon, our friends trekked through the desert in search of the mysterious Jetsam, the sun beating harshly down upon them. Im going home now, I have had enough!! My nails are cracked and my shoes are full of sand!, moaned Fernypoo. No, please, just one more dune... they have to be around here somewhere, replied Brucey. Look, B, I haven't had a drink in nearly a whole day, I don't think I can take this any more., added Capara, Forget about that stupid coin, lets get out of this wretched pl.... Capara's mouth hung open in mid sentence... she was staring at something. Brucey and Fernypoo slowly turned their heads towards what had caught her attention... Up ahead of them they could see a gigantic city among the dunes. What was this place??? They had never heard of it before, not even read about it in books. They were right... nobody HAD ever made it through the Spooky Woods alive... Thirsty from their trek, Brucey, Capara and Fernypoo raced up the last dune towards the gates of the lost desert. Walking up the sandy dune to the city in the distance, Brucey, Fernypoo and Capara were amazed to see tents scattered around. Look - civilisation, there are actually Neopets living way out here, gasped Brucey. Suddenly Brucey's pace quickened ... and what's more they have FOOD!!!. Yes! Im starving! I don't care what they eat out here.. Im having some of it. Did you bring any Neopoints with you Ferny?, added Capara. A rather large Grarrl stood at the stall in front of boxes packed full of foods they had never been before. Can I help you?, growled the yellow-skinned Grarrl. Yes.. sir.. we are looking for this Jetsam, have you seen him?. Suddenly, Capara erupted with a shriek, AAARGHHH THATS HOT!!!, she cried, spitting out the remains of the mummified pepper she had been chewing. Hey, you need to pay for that growled the Grarrl Shopkeeper. Capara passed Fernypoo a quick glance. You did bring some Neopoints right??? she whispered. Fernypoo shook her head. Ok... plan B..., replied Capara, they both started running away from the stall as fast as they could. Hey, wait for me... gasped Brucey as he waddled down the sand dune after them. Running into the next tent they were met with a suprise. Inside were all types of creatures, strange insects, snakes, little ball-type creatures with bandages on, and in one corner a couple of baby pyramid-type creatures no more than a foot tall were running around chittering to each other. Can I help you?. A Peophin sat in the middle of the tent, smiling at them. She was tall and was dressed in fine clothes. Ahhh yes, hi there. I don't suppose you have seen this Jetsam... here I drew a picture. Brucey handed the Peophin his drawing. GAAH! I HATE SNAKES, cried Capara. She stood at the other side of the tent surrounded by hissing snake-like creatures. She tried to move, but they followed her, their eyes trained on her as they hissed. The Peophin suddenly gave a shrill whistle, and the snakes backed away. She chuckled, It's ok, they won't hurt you. Turning her attention to the paper in her hand, she thought for a while, and brushed her hoof against her chin. Im sorry, I cant really help you... but you may want to head over to the city, Sakhmet, you will find people there who can help.. Over by the Great Pyramid, things were not going according to plan. Sloth had tried every weapon he had and still the stone walls remained untouched. He could not understand why the stone would not break. Frustrated, and hot, Sloth was in a particularly foul mood... Brucey B had been doing a lot of thinking. He just had to go after the thieving little Jetsam! He wanted his precious coin back so badly that he could think of nothing else. Sadly his simple brain hadn't managed to think much about what they would do when they actually arrived there. Now the the three travellers were crouched down behind a sand dune, watching the activity below. There were literally hundreds of mean looking Grundos and colourful tents surrounding the base of the pyramid. "So what do we do now Mr Mastermind?" quipped a rather hot and tired Capara. "Oh I don't know, we could always try what happens in adventure books, we could wait until after dark then sneak through the enemy base!". Fernypoo groaned, this was turning into her worst nightmare, her nails were chipped, her paws were blistered and now Brucey B was trying to re-enact one of his silly adventure books. So they waited... When the sun began to fall, they quietly tip toed through the tents until they arrived outside the pyramid entrance. "What now?" asked Fernypoo? "Well I haven't seen the purple Jetsam yet and its getting dark out here, why don't we head inside?". With the Pyramid open at last, Dr Sloth and his minions were forging their way through the maze-like tunnels and making very rapid progress... Exhausted from their travels, Capara, Fernypoo and Brucey B had fallen asleep not long after they had entered the Pyramid. They were woken by the sound of heavy footsteps coming from another chamber. Curious and with no other clues, they set off to find where the noise was coming from... OH NO!!!! SLOTH!!! What is he doing here?? 'AAarrrgh!, what has happened??? What has he done to you?', cried Brucey as he saw what had happened to his friends. Capara hissed, and Fernypoo stumbled forwards looking sorry for herself. Brucey carefully picked up a rather indignant Capara and they all set off across the desert. It was quite easy to see where Sloth's army had gone, they had razed every shrub, rock and plant in their path, leaving a trail of blackened sand across the dunes. To pass the time Brucey B tried telling jokes, although nobody seemed in the mood for laughing. When he joked about selling the one and only red haired Wadjet to Peopatra, he was quite firmly bitten on the nose. Fernypoo was unusually quiet and didn't complain about how dirty her dress, nails or hair were getting at all. Crossing the next dune, the view took them by surprise. Gone were the immaculate, tidy little tents, instead there were broken crates, torn fabrics and trampled foods everywhere. Peopatra was desperately trying to round up a group of young Khonsu and the once brave Grarrl shopkeeper was trembling under his counter. After his initial shock at seeing the hideously mutated Fernypoo, Brucey managed to coax him out from his hiding place. The Grarrl shopkeeper kept muttering something under his breath and he would not stop shaking. He has the staff... the great staff... but it can't be... it has been lost for thousands of years... no one can possibly know how destructive it is... he came here... destroyed my shop... Capara, who by now was in a VERY BAD MOOD couldn't take anymore of his gibbering and she slapped him hard in the face with her tail. The Grarrl looked stunned for a few moments, then turned to Brucey and whispered You must get the staff... it could destroy us all... you must save us!... Meanwhile Sloth continued to test out his newest toy... 'The End?' Well I hope you enjoyed the tale of The Return of the Return of Dr. Sloth. 'But it's not over', I hear you say... oh I know its not. Brucey is currently out in the Lost Desert, wondering what is going to happen to his friends, and whether he will ever get his lucky coin back. You ARE going to help him, aren't you??? Rock Beast ATTACKS! You ARE going to help him, aren't you???Thanks to the heroic efforts of all the Neopets players, and of course Brucey B, Neopia has been saved!EPILOGUE : Page 1THE END |} Participation http://pinkpt.com/neodex/index.php/File:Ros_maint_door.gifThe entrance to the Maintenance Section. http://pinkpt.com/neodex/index.php?title=The_Return_of_Dr._Sloth&action=edit&section=3 editA Series of Tubes The Space Station will be updated with an image link to the Maintenance Section. This link lead to a cross-section of corridors, with the far left door open. Through this door, the user reached the maintenance tunnels and was required to guide David Fuzio through five different map puzzles. Open air locks prevented safe travel through the tunnels, requiring the user to position the gravity generators correctly and closing every pressure door before moving to the exit or the crystal would be destroyed, and every thing that the crystal brought back would die, resulting in the VirtuVenture Supreme game progress reseting. Some of the levels contained maintenance robots (specifically the Robot Petpet Buzzler), which would kill David Fuzio if he came into contact with them. In each puzzle, every pressure door must have been passed through (by David Fuzio or by a robot) in order to close it, which would open the gate to the next puzzle. Once closed, a pressure door could not be passed through again. David Fuzio will be guided by the use of gravity generators which changed his direction at cross-sections. One of the four ports onto the generator was marked with a sparrow David Fuzio would follow down a corridor. Every time a generator was walked over (by David Fuzio or by a robot), it would rotate ninety degrees clockwise. Generators could be set up to point in a specific direction at the beginning of each level by clicking on them with the mouse to cycle through the different orientations. http://pinkpt.com/neodex/index.php?title=The_Return_of_Dr._Sloth&action=edit&section=4 editResistance Headquarters The headquarters of the Incredible Crew. http://pinkpt.com/neodex/index.php?title=The_Return_of_Dr._Sloth&action=edit&section=5 editShuttle Bay http://pinkpt.com/neodex/index.php?title=The_Return_of_Dr._Sloth&action=edit&section=6 editBattledome Parlax: '' http://pinkpt.com/neodex/index.php?title=The_Return_of_Dr._Sloth&action=edit&section=7 editToken Testing Facility The '''Token Testing Facility' is a luck and chance game run by the Alien Aishas, rewarding food since July 5, 2000. Users put a token in the machine and choose a combination of buttons and levers, and a very rare food will be rewarded. The better the token used, the better the prize received. The game is considered risky to play, as the item received is random, usually not even valuable. Also, tokenss tend to cost over 100,000 Neopoints, making playing all the more riskier. Paintbrushes such as Lutari, Water, and Wraith can be won, along with a new token better than the one used (both very rare prizes). ty_volcano.jpg ty_plateau_0.gif|Looks like all the old stuff from years ago and had let loose around Neopia. ty_jungle_1.gif|The obelisk decided to be Grackle's Shrine, and you can win 1,000,000 neopoints if you win a Tyrannian Serf Lens, and from the new and improved Switch-a-roo you can win 20,000,000 neopoints if you win. tm_icecaves_2_04.gif tm_1_01.gif|As you can see, the one and only Taelia, the Snow Faerie, is frozen, and only YOU can save her! mi_4.gif hw_5.gif fl_6_brainflower.gif|The Brain Flower has been dropped off by the Cyodrakes Gaze, and if you don't answer one of its riddles, it puts your petpet into its mouth. This goes on, petpet after petpet, if you get all the riddles wrong, it puts all your neopet's petpets in in his mouth and then swallows them and then starts over, asking more riddles. vp_3.gif|To recap, get a discount card to gain access to all the other thing in the space station, get a grundo, complete the neopet v2 plot, buy a fire gormball, buy a space armour, buy a space weapon, buy 10 millipods from the space petpets store, get a sloth, figure out the code in Codebreakers (the code is green, white, purple, orange.), get the code for the grundo Warehouse and enter it in, resulting in getting the Aisha Myriad, which causes you to be immune to all attacks from opponents. And, finally, you can destroy Dr. Sloth in the Space Battledome and save the day! Category:The final plot!!!